You saved me
by Luvylinds
Summary: Edward has had a hard time in highschool ever since he was outted as gay. How will that change when the new hot boy, Jasper shows up? Rated M for lemons and bad language. Yoai. Slash.


**'Ello it's Luvylinds again! Okay so this is my new story. It's going to be a little like my old one but hopefully a lot better (since the last one sucked sooooo bad). Ummm I don't really have much to say yet about this story yet, but feel free to write me to tell me your feelings on it. I will try my hardest to make this story longer and to finish this one ha-ha. **

** Kisses, **

** Luvylinds**

Edward POV:

I could feel my chest tightening as I stared into the rearview mirror of my silver little Volvo. I took in all of my features, from my pale skin to my bronze colored messy hair. I looked at my bright green eyes as all of my fears swarmed over me. What was it about my looks that caused people to think I wasn't manly? Just because I had a runners build as opposed to the steroid bulging muscle look?

School was my own personal version of what is referred to as hell. Up until last year I had been one of the most popular kids in my small town country school in Forks Washington. However, ever since my secret ex boyfriend James had outted me as the schools resident fag my life had been made a living nightmare. The football team made it their daily mission to call me, at minimum, five derogatory names, and trip me at least twice.

Almost all of my old friends had ditched me because they didn't want my new found "fame" to rub off on them. And while my parents, Esme and Carlisle, were very rich and accepting of my lifestyle there was nothing they could do to ease my way due to the school's staff's unwillingness to accept the fact that they had a queer in their community. The teachers resorted to either ignoring the little fag boy or failing me just because.

*********************************Ring***********************************

I hurriedly jumped out of my car and sprinted through the schools parking lot, dodging rain puddles in my attempt to get to class on time while still staying dry.

"Hey fairy!" some kid shouted as they pushed me into the nearest puddle. Well there went my plan to stay dry, I thought as I numbly felt pain shoot through my now skinned up knees. "We don't need _your_ kind here." What I now realized to be Mike Newton continued as he walked past, kicking even more water onto me.

I stayed on my knees trying to remind myself that yes, life really was worth living, and no, not every person in the world was a complete and utter jacckass such as those in Forks High.

"Hey man, are you okay?" I heard from behind my left shoulder. I looked over and saw this tall, approximately 6 feet tall, blond haired god in faded blue jeans and bright green button down shirt. His electric blue eyes just stared at me as I kneeled stupidly in a puddle of rain water staring at his beautiful face.

His hand reached out and he grabbed my arm with his strong fingers. As he hoisted me back onto my feet all I could do was continue to stare at his sharp cheek bones and his snow white smile. "What happened? Did you trip or something dude?" he asked. "Or something." I muttered to myself. He just gave me a weird look and tilted his head a little to the side to study me in an intense gaze. "So ummm… are you like new or something?" I nervously asked. His blunt stare was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable, like he could see into my very soul or something cheesy like that.

"Yeah." He said seeming to snap out of his stare. "Oh hey would you mind showing me around a little, I am so lost right now." He said as he laughed a little. "Yeah, sure. I definitely wouldn't mind." How could anyone mind walking next to a boy this hot. "Have you been to the office yet?" At his head shake for no I started leading him to the little building in the front of all the other bigger buildings. "Mrs. Cope is really nice. She is the secretary in the office and will really help you out." I rambled. This boy was really making me nervous because he just kept looking at me from out of the corner of his eye.

I pushed open the door to the office and smiled as the warm air washed over my cold body. The dim cozy little room had always felt more like a living room to me than an office in a high school. There was a plush little red couch along one wall and a desk with filing cabinets along the other. Little tables sat on each side of the door with standard school pamphlets on them .On the wall farthest from the door were two doors that led to the principals office and the nurses office.

Behind the desk sat a plump little red headed lady somewhere in her late forties. She wore jeans and a bright purple shirt and her eyes seemed enlarged by the thick bifocals perched on her nose. When she had heard the door open she looked up, and seeing her favorite student Edward Cullen enter made her smile a huge bright smile.

"Oh hey my little Eddie, how was your summer sweetie?" She exclaimed, jumping up from her desk to rush over and hug me. When everything had been falling to shit last year in school, Mrs. Cope had been the person to hold me when I cried and pep me up when I was depressed. She was the one faculty member who defended me and pushed for me to keep my rights in school. She was like the grandmother I had never had.

"It was okay Mrs. Cope." I said, lying through my teeth. "How many times have I told you to call me Barbra, Eddie? And now who is this good looking man?" She asked finally noticing the boy standing behind me with an amused smile on his face as he took in our little scene. "Ummmm actually I don't really know his name." I said with a slight frown. How could I not get his name?

"It's Jasper ma'am, Jasper Hale." He said holding his hand out to Barbra. But Barbra being the sweetheart that she is pushed Jaspers hand out of the way and pulled him in for a back breaking hug. "Now don't be nervous dear this is typically a very good school, though the Lord knows it has its problems." She said giving me a knowing look.

"Mr. Cullen why aren't you in class?" Our school principal Mrs. Opezzo snapped glaring at me through her devil eyes. She was a tall woman who dressed in sharp black suits at all times. She had a very severe face that never smiled and she took her job way too seriously, and she considered my gaynesses as the biggest plight on her school.

"I was just showing the new kid Jasper to the office ma'am" I replied, unable to look her in the eyes. "Well it appears he is in the office, so why are you still here? Leave now." She snapped. I turned worried eyes to Barbra and tehn turned to stare longingly at Jasper. As I was about to turn to leave, Jasper snagged my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "See you later Edward." He whispered before turning back to Mrs. Cope. I stared at him a moment more before I turned and left the office.


End file.
